


Brotherly Love

by iangallagh3r



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iangallagh3r/pseuds/iangallagh3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a prompt I recieved:</p><p>"prompt: mickey and ian have been dating for a while and mickey still doesnt think hes like a part of the family, and one of the gallaghers ends up calling him their brother or something"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

  
   “Why the fuck am I here...” Mickey muttered under his breath as he entered the surprisingly decorative gymnasium. The laughter and excitement exuding from all the future graduates was already annoying the shit out of him. He wasn’t sure he could make it two more hours.

 “Oh come on, stop whining!” Ian smirked at the older boy beside him, as they made their way through the rows and rows of chairs that littered the gym floor. “He’s the first Gallagher to graduate college, ever! We have to be here! Besides, it shouldn’t be that awful, and once it’s over, everyone’s going back to the house and getting smashed.”  
  
Mickey perked up at the thought that in a short few hours, he will have a nice cold beer in his hands. In the meantime, he figured he could at least try to be excited for Lip, because he knew how much it meant to Ian. Besides, it **_was_** a big deal that he was graduating from college after all, and Mickey **_was_** sort of proud of him. Not that he’d ever admit that to Ian.

Ian noticed the rest of the Gallagher clan already in their seats, close to the front of the stage and underneath a banner that read “University of Chicago: Graduating Class of 2017”. He grabbed Mickey’s hand furiously, and yanked him towards the rest of his family. Fiona had saved the two boys seats closest to the aisle, as she knew they would most likely be the last two to arrive.

“Which seat do you want?” Ian motioned towards the two blue plastic chairs in front of them.  
  
“Gallagher, does it look like I give a shit which fucking chair I sit in?”

Ian could tell he was cranky, which he generally was when he was in attendance at a family function, so he quietly took a seat in the chair beside Fiona instead of responding. He knew Mickey still felt kind of awkward at these “family” events, like he didn’t belong there. Even though Ian told him on many occasions that after being together for as long as they had, he was now officially part of the family. Hell, he was a part of the family years ago. He just wished Mickey had realized that by now.

He reached over and grabbed Mickey’s hand, silently telling him how bad he wanted him there; that he belonged there with him and his family. Ian could see Mickey softly smile out of the corner of his eye, as he gave Ian’s hand a little squeeze. The two sat like that, hand in hand, for the next 20 minutes, waiting for the ceremony to start. Apparently, they were running a little behind schedule as not all of the graduates had arrived yet. Ian silently wondered if it was Lip they were waiting on.

“If it’s that shithead Lip that’s holding this thing up,” Mickey said aloud, reading Ian’s mind as usual, “I will beat the living crap out of that fucker when we get back to your place. It’s hot as balls in here; I can’t sit still much longer, man.”

Ian smirked at the shorter boy sitting beside him, knowing full well how ill-tempered and annoying Mickey got when he was hot. He hated the whole concept of sweating, and wouldn’t sit out in the sun for 5 minutes, even if you paid him 1000 bucks AND offered to suck his dick. It wasn’t a surprise why he was so incredibly pale.

Ian removed his hand from Mickey’s grasp and ran it up and down the length of his leg. “But you look hot when you’re sweaty,” he whispered in his ear, quickly nipping at it. Mickey’s eyebrows rose ever so slightly, a witty response about to fall from his lips as the lights in the gym dimmed and the ceremony began.

“Fuckin’ hell.” Mickey muttered under his breath, earning a quiet laugh from Ian, as he put his hand back in Mickey’s and shifted his attention towards the graduation unfolding in front of him.  
  


* * *

  
   Mickey had never felt more out of place. Everyone, those annoying neighbours included, was sitting around the backyard, waving their empty beer bottles around while cheering and screaming about something the little black kid did. Mickey, however, was sitting off to the side smoking a cigarette, asking himself for the thousandth time why he was still there. He looked over to where Ian was sitting, engaged in a conversation with Debbie. He looked so… happy, and carefree. Mickey rarely saw him like this; a glow lighting up Ian’s whole face, making him look years younger. Seeing Ian this happy made Mickey happy, and that’s why he was still there.

“Hey.” a voice coming from beside Mickey said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Lip sat down on the steps, facing him, and plucked the cigarette out of Mickey’s fingers, taking a drag. Mickey gave him the finger, and couldn’t help but smirk afterwards. “Douchebag” he muttered under his breath.

They sat together in complete silence for a good few minutes. It wasn’t awkward silence, however. It was that kind of comfortable silence, where both of them were content just sitting with each other.

“Thanks”. Lip said eventually, slightly nodding in Mickey’s direction.

“For what”? Mickey asked, lighting another cigarette. He had a feeling that this conversation was heading in the serious direction, something he was not the biggest fan of. Chain smoking felt necessary in this situation.

“Just, ya know, for coming today. Meant a lot.”

It was a short, and simple explanation, but Mickey knew that Lip really meant it. He genuinely was thankful that Mickey went to his graduation, and that made Mickey feel something in his stomach he only ever felt when he was with Ian, or Mandy; the only people he cared about. Or well, the only people he used to care about.

He gave a slight nod at Lip, not really knowing how to respond without completely fucking up the moment. Lip understood, however, and gave Mickey a little pat on the back as he got up to join his family.  
  


* * *

  
   Mickey was sitting with Ian, their hands intertwined like they usually were when they were together. It was nearing the end of the night, and everyone was either falling asleep or drunk as hell. Ian rested his head on Mickey’s shoulder, as Lip stood up, raising his glass.

“I’d like to say a couple words, just to end the night off, ya know.” He looked around at his family and smiled. “I just really want to thank all of you for everything. For supporting me on this journey and making me believe that I could do it. Yes, it was tough, very tough, at times. But I made it, and it’s all because of you. I have the best two sisters in the entire world.” He said, looking towards Fiona and Debbie, both of them smiling. “And the best four brothers a guy could ask for.”

Mickey looked to Ian, confused. “The guy just graduated college and he can’t even fucking count.” He said with a small laugh.

Lip turned towards the two boys, clearly overhearing the comment that was just made. A slight scoff escaped his lips, like he expected a comment like this to come from the grumpy brunette.  
  
“You know, Mick, I know you don’t think so, but we care about you. You’re not just Ian’s family, you’re OUR family. You may not be blood, but to us you’re a fucking Gallagher, okay?” he said, sounding slightly annoyed that after all these years Mickey still didn’t know that.

Mickey didn’t know what to say; he didn’t know that the Gallaghers felt that way. He looked around the backyard, everyone smiling and nodding in agreement.

Mickey took Ian’s drink out of his hand, seeing as he didn’t have one of his own, and raised it up to his lips, feeling rather uncomfortable. Everyone went back to what they were previously doing, as if nothing had just happened, and Ian put his head back on Mickey’s shoulder.

Mickey looked around at the people sitting before him and smiled to himself. Even though they were sometimes a bit insane, and got on his nerves a lot of the time, he really did care for them. They were his family too.

**Author's Note:**

> ah this was my first prompt i've ever written so hopefully it isn't too shit. thanks for reading it! and if you'd like, you can send me more prompts on my tumblr "iangallagh3r" :)


End file.
